Keiichi, my love
by Nearlover7
Summary: Amai is a very strange girl who has fallen in love with a certain boy in her class. He's all she can think about!  WARNING! MARY SUE! Also, this is very short and a little weird. There's not much character development. Amai will be in other stories.


Higurashi Short Story

(Author's note: Please don't tease me! This is my first fic! Also, say what you want about the weird ending.)

(I do not own Higurashi, I only own Amai.)

So here I was, sitting in the corner of the classroom. Nobody really notices me, so you may not even know I exist. My name is Setsuko Hime, but everybody calls me Amai because I'm sweet to everyone (note: Amai means sweet in Japanese). I know, I just said nobody notices me. Really I'm only like this in school. Right now though, I was staring at one person, Keiichi. Damn he's hot. I wasn't paying attention in class at all, he seemed to be the only one on my mind. He looked back at me and winked. I think I almost fainted. Just as the teacher began to lecture, the bells rung, school was out! I waited for everyone to leave before I got up. Before I left, the teacher stopped me.

"A-Am I in trouble?" I asked, a little confused.

"No no not at all." She sat down at her desk. "I just saw you staring at a certain boy in our class, for a really long time..." She smiled, knowing how I would react.

I felt my face get hot, how did she know that I was looking at him?

"Oh don't get all worked up! Everybody feels like this about someone!" She patted my back an let me leave. What was the point of stopping me?

After I closed to door, I sighed dreamily. I opened up my journal and started writing. My mom says that I write some really good romances. I decided I'd better leave before they lock me in the school. I saw Keiichi and his friends talking about something. All I really noticed was Keiichi looking hotter than ever. I loved how his light brown hair was a little fluffy. I saw Mion, one of his friends, look at me and roll her eyes. I quickly turned my head before Keiichi saw me. On my way home I heard footsteps behind me.

'That's strange' I thought 'Usually no one is with me on my walk home'.

I turned around and saw Keiichi walking right behind me, it was just him, none of his friends were with him. I quickly turned my head before he noticed that I had started blushing.

"Hey Amai! Wait up I need to give you something!" Keiichi had quickly caught up to me.

I stopped in my tracks, I stopped on some sort of plant and I fell over, right into Keiichi's chest.

No words could describe how much I was blushing right then. Keiichi smiled, making me turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Hey, no need to freak out. You just fell." Keiichi had an unusually soft voice when he said that. "Here, I want you to have this, don't look at it until you get home okay?" He almost was whispering into my ear.

I nodded shyly, why was he suddenly being so nice to me? When I got home I opened the note he'd given me. It said 'Meet me after school tomorrow on your way home. You'll see me walking behind you.'

I was surprised, he never really noticed me until then. The thought of him made me start to blush. At school that day I stared at him the whole day wondering why he wanted to meet me. I didn't care if people could see me.

After school I started walking home, I couldn't hear his footsteps behind me. I suddenly felt someone tickling my back, I heard Keiichi's voice as he whispered into my ear.

"I know how you feel about me." I could tell he was smiling.

He started to kiss my neck, I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling. How did he know my two most ticklish spots: my back, and my neck? His other arm was wrapped around my waist, so he could gently pull me towards him. He must have really planned this out. He went from kissing my neck, to kissing my cheek. He stopped for a moment, so he could turn me around to be staring into his eyes. I'd never had such a close look in his eyes. I'd always thought they were green, but they're really brown with green in it.

"Your skin is so soft." he said as he rubbed my red cheeks. "You're cheeks are really red too, I wonder why..." I knew he was teasing me.

"Keiichi-Kun...Um I mean, Keiichi.." I closed my eyes so I wasn't looking directly at him.

"It's okay to call me Keiichi-Kun." I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

He put my head against his chest so I could hear his heart-beat, it was soothing. I looked up at him and smiled the sweetest smile I'd given in a long time.

"God you're cute, I can't look at you without wanting just to cuddle you." He got my hair out of my face just so he could look at me. "In fact , I have you right where I want you." His arms wrapped around me, I felt his lips in my hair.

"Um...Keiichi-Kun...I-I think you're cute too." I said sheepishly, half-hoping he didn't hear me. I saw him get a little red.

"I just love the way you say my name. Could you say it again?" He looked me in the eyes, making me as red as ever.

"K-Keiichi-Kun" I stuttered, I never knew he felt this way about my voice.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, with Keiichi's chest touching mine. He was rubbing my cheeks and nuzzling me. Well, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to cuddle me. He put two fingers on my lips.

"I know what you're thinking." He said, his nose was touching mine and he was looking directly into my eyes.

"K-Keiichi-Kun...I'm feeling...Sh-Shy." I stuttered, turning ten shades of red.

He grinned as he put his hands on my chest so he could feel my heart-beat (or at least I hope he was feeling my heart-beat). I suddenly felt his lips touch mine. I felt like my heart had just melted right then and there.

"Setsuko..." He whispered my first name. I was surprised that he knew it.

Like him, I loved the way he said my name. Unlike him, I was too shy to ask him to say it again. So instead, I kissed him back. I didn't think he expected it, so he turned a little pink. I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"My hero..." I whispered, twinkling my eyes.

I suddenly felt his tongue slip into my mouth and explore. After he finished I was breathing heavily. I was as red as a cherry, I couldn't look at him without my heart beginning to pound. I giggled, this felt like a dream. He began to tickle my neck, which made me squirm a little.

"I love it when you giggle like that. It's adorable." He kissed my neck.

I smiled and giggled knowing that he loved it so much. He ran his fingers through my hair, he just loved to make me blush didn't he? My face was now a bright shade of crimson. He rolled so I was on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled it. I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes, was he...Crying? He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Setsuko..." He kissed me passionately.

I was confused but happy that he was kissing me. The last thing I remember is feeling a searing pain in my chest. Then, everything went black...


End file.
